Untitled For now
by Pentagram
Summary: Untitled for the moment, this is my story of what will happen in the 5th year… so I hope that you’ll enjoy and not leave a flame, although any type of review is welcome… and I must warn people that this is a Mary-Sue so if you object to reading this


Chapter One  
  
An= Okay.. This is a Mary-Sue. so if you object to this type of fan fiction then don't waste my and your own time by leaving a flame because. well we'll both be wasting time. with me reading them and you reading this and leaving a crappy review. this is what I think should happen in the next book and I know, I know that Sana and Clover. i.e. mine and my B.O.F.F's RP Characters, Clover and Sana. If you don't like that then don't read the ficcie ok? Right. if your still here then you may scroll down and read the fiction!  
  
Note= THIS IS A MARY-SUE!  
  
I need to run, Just as fast as I can. Too the middle of nowhere....  
  
Pink, Just Like A Pill  
  
"I need to run. just as fast as I can. too the middle of no- where... To the middle of my frustrated fears!" Clover Topaz, a tall red-haired, blue eyed girl chanted happily as she sat in the dormitory of her school. Heron's School of Witchcraft.  
  
Her best friend Sana Lupin looked up and smiled. "Yea and we're seriously running from our problems here!"  
  
Clover sighed and glared at Sana. "Look Sana. I know that you no way want to leave Pierre behind. but you're going to have to. it's not our fault Madame Lester is sending us to a school in England. Look. if you want her not to send us there then you find a way to make them not make the school close."  
  
Tears filled Sana's eyes. "I love the States and I never want to leave. I want to stay here forever. why do we have to leave.I love America to much to return to the drabness of the United Kingdom. and the sucky lame-ass boys there."  
  
Clover sighed. it was extremely typical of Sana to start thinking of boys when they were probably going to have to leave the place they considered home forever and never return. "Besides. you know that it's too dangerous for us to stay here now that the dark lord has risen again. I swear. he's going to come after that Harry Potter boy. and I know that my father would have wanted me to be close to Harry and England. you know what my dad is like."  
  
Sana simply rolled her eyes and carried on packing the million outfits she had in her trunk. Sana was a pretty girl. but she had been going out with her boyfriend here in America for three years now. and no other guys had gotten a look in at all. She had long black hair which was usually loose. but occasionally it was in a bun or some other sort of holding up activity. Her eyes were green. and they sparkled like the stars at night. if the stars were green of course.  
  
Clover was basically the same. tall with red hair and blue eyes that shone like the oceans. Clover didn't have a steady boyfriend. yet. Maybe she could get one in England. At least she hoped so. Clover loved music and was a very talented singer and went nowhere without her boom box. you could hear it blasting out for miles around. she was particularly fond of pink. She looked up at Sana and giggled. Sana had sure enough finished packing her trunk. but with all the clothes and accessories inside she couldn't close it and was sat on it yelling "Clover! Clover! Clover Ann Topaz. don't just stand there and laugh at me. help me you evil cow!" ***** Meanwhile. in England it wasn't quite early in the morning. in fact it was still night time. and Harry Potter the hero of our story was lying asleep in his bed enjoying a dream. or should we say not enjoying a dream. He was running through a forest. maybe the Forbidden Forest. but he was running. and searching. but he had no idea what for. it was a girl. with long brown hair. she was pretty and she had something to do with Ron. but Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it.. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and a scream. He ran into the bushes and found one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. she was lying spread eagled on the floor. someone stood over her brandishing a wand. he could tell who he was and with a sick feeling in his stomach he knew what was going to happen. something terrible was going to happen to Hermione and she knew so because there was a look of intense terror on her face. Harry's stomach tightened as he heard the two words he had hoped NOT to hear. the cloaked figure spoke "Avadra Kedevra"  
  
Harry sat up in bed. out of breathe and nearly having a heart- attack. if this was true. because his dreams usually came true. Hermione was going to DIE...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer= Harry Potter and the rest of whatever you may recognise here belongs to J.K. Rowling, the author of the books. and. 'Just like a Pill' Is owned by Pink.  
  
Claimer= I own myself, Sana Lupin. So. Sana Lupin is © Sana Lupin on today. 21st November, 2002 And Clover Topaz is © Clover Topaz 21st November 2002 


End file.
